Let Me Show You What You've Been Missing
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Wheatley is supposed to be the one teaching Louis, but the boy has a lot to say. (Louis is the Space Core) Humanized Cores


**Title:** Let Me Show You What You've Been Missing  
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** Portal  
 **Setting:** Aperture Laboratories, The Roof  
 **Pairing:** Wheatley/Space Core  
 **Characters:** Wheatley, Space Core, GLaDOS  
 **Genre:** Romance/Humor  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 996  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot, for the Fanfiction-Friends Weekly Writing Prompts  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Humanized Cores, Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Canon-Divergent, Gijinka'd Cores, Space Core is Louis Johnson, GLaDOS is Yvette Johnson  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** Wheatley is supposed to be the one teaching Louis, but the boy has a lot to say.

 **AN:** So, I finally have another entry for the Fanfiction-Friends Weekly Writing Prompts thing. xD This week's prompt is **teach** , and I've been chomping at the bit to write for Portal for some reason. Here we are, I suppose! Louis Johnson is my humanized/gijinka Space Core, and one of Yvette's (GLaDOS') children. There will be a full fic for this eventually, but here's a little bit. ; u; I have really wanted to play in this verse.

 **Let Me Show You What You've Been Missing** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"No, no… _No_ , now, Louis, honestly-" Flustered did not _begin_ to cover what Wheatley was feeling right now. Rubbing his temples like that might ease his headache (the throbbing behind his eyes would count, too), the gangly blond sighed heavily, "You are never going to learn if you keep going on like that. Your mother," _God take her soul, if she even_ _ **has**_ _one…_ "Has asked me to tutor you so you can excel in more than just your knowledge of-"

"Galaxies, stars, O-Or-Orion!" The waif of an eighteen year old spouted, bouncing in his seat, "Orion's Belt is made of three bright stars, Alnitak, Alnilam and Mintaka."

Louis was beyond lucky that his random spouting of space-related facts was more endearing than annoying. At least, in Wheatley's eyes. In fact, he was _almost_ inclined to say that it was _adorable_. But that was hardly something one was supposed to think about someone entrusted to one's own care.

"I suppose your English lesson can wait, if you can say such words." He offered, the overall frustration in this situation keeping him from kissing the younger to shut him up. It usually worked well enough, at least for a few minutes of silence.

"I like words." Louis responded, those bright orange eyes glowing with something more than the usual robotics, "But I don't… Don't know a lo- Lunar lander, Mars, Europa- Lot of them."

For someone who didn't know a lot of words, Louis was still able to impress.

"You know plenty." Scoffed the elder, pushing up his glasses with his index finger. He wasn't about to admit that half the things Louis spouted at random, unprompted intervals would have taken him days to study. But it wasn't because he was stupid! No, rather, he had little interest. That was what he told himself, at least.

"I do?" Apparently, this was such good information that Wheatley was suddenly rewarded with a wiggling teen in his lap, gushing on and on about how proud he was and also this, that and the other thing about space. For a long moment, it felt like he was listening underwater, because everything seemed muddled and distant.

"- And so there's supposed to be an 1,800 year delay between the explosion of two stars. I wish I could see it, I ready on the monitor it's supposed to happen tonight, but m-mom won't-" A full-body twitch overtook him and his ear touched his shoulder for a moment, one eye closed, before he returned to his regular stance, "Let me watch it."

 _That_ almost burned Wheatley right up. Louis was the most easily forgotten of the Johnson brood because he wasn't particularly smart or adept at much past space facts, and he was happy to float in the excursion funnel with no food or sleep for weeks straight. But, he was the kindest soul out of the lot of them. _Louis_ deserved every star in the sky, and suddenly it was Wheatley's every desire to give it to him. After all, it wasn't like his lessons were going so well, anyway.

-

It had been a well-established fact that if Wheatley held onto Louis' arm when they went somewhere, there was only a sixty percent chance that his little star chaser would wander off. But he needed them to be quiet, quick, and efficient right now. Louis managed to come along just fine, though, keeping up with the lanky, smaller man that made every precise step count. It probably helped, however, to keep his attention that he was blindfolded; he had no choice but to follow along.

Through countless doors, up stairs that the younger blond tripped over a few times, and finally into what was undoubtedly an excursion funnel, if the pull he could feel was the same (and it was), and there was just one more set of big double doors. Wheatley paused, taking a deep breath.

"Are you ready, love?" He questioned, tenderness in his voice.

"Uh-huh!" The excited eighteen year old replied, shivering as he felt the blindfold being untied and removed.

"No, no, close your eyes." He whispered softly, kissing his eyelids to help them stay that way. Taking both of Louis' hands in his, he lead him through the heavy doors and out into the night air. What was left of the world spread out beneath them, the gritty feeling of asphalt beneath their feet, and the endless sky above them. "Open them."

It took a moment before wide orange eyes took in the state of things, and suddenly his jaw dropped. Feeling the wind on his skin for the first time in his entire life, he found himself walking closer and closer to the edge of the roof.

"This is so-"

"Woah, woah, hang on!" Wheatley nearly lost his own balance grabbing Louis by the shirt and tugging him back into his arms. "No walking off the roof. You might have bracers on your legs but I don't trust you to land on them. You don't have bracers on yous pine, so… Plus, I'm not sure the gravity out here is anything like what you're used to."

"This is so cool, though!" Louis whined, throwing his arms up and looking at the other with wide, whirring eyes.

"I know it is, mate. I knew you'd like it up here, but no jumping off the roof." Placing a gentle kiss on his temple, the bespectacled male sighed softly, surprised by the next response.

"This is the roof? I've never been up this high." Peering down at the last vestiges of what had once been solid earth, he gaped in wonder.

"Yes, and I'd appreciate if we could back up a little bit. Being this high up makes me dizzy." After a few moments of manhandling, Louis sat in Wheatley's lap, stargazing for real and pointing out all the constellations he could see.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** Wow, this was harder than it looked. I had to cut an entire line because I was over the wordcount. D: So, now I'm four words away and missing that last line. ; n; Oh well. I still really had fun with this… And I love that I've finally gotten something written for them.


End file.
